Pour mes frères
by Purple Magican
Summary: Le terrible secret des Fluvetins enfin révélé. Une vérité à jamais cachée. L'ombre continu son chemin. La mort n'est jamais très loin.


**Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas je me contente d'arranger à ma manière.**

**J'ai eu l'idée d'écrire cette histoire en hommage à un Youtuber que j'adore Didichandouidoui, et de son podcast surPokémon : Pokétruth. Cette Histoire est indépendante mais fera partie d'un tout à la fin.**

**Pour mes frères.**

Il y a bien longtemps, dans un monde semblable au votre, nous vivions tous en harmonie. Nous, que vous appelez monstre de poches où Pokémon. Dans ce monde là, nous sommes des créatures choyées, vénérées voir parfois craintes. Mais aujourd'hui, si je vous parle, c'est pour raconter une histoire qui me touche de près, car j'ai perdu mes frères et sœurs. Ça a commencé il y a un moment déjà, peu après la Séparation. Je ne sais pas exactement quel est cet événement car voyez vous je suis plutôt jeune, et puis ce n'est pas à moi de vous raconter comment ça c'est passé. Nous habitions dans un grand champs de belles fleurs aux couleurs et aux parfums variés, nous étions très nombreux. Les humains qui vivaient dans le village à côté venaient nous voir pour nous demander des petite services, parfumer leurs linges, leurs habitations, nous n'étions nullement contraints d'obéir à leurs ordres, car nous étions libres, mais c'est toujours avec grand plaisir que nous effectuions les taches qu'ils nous confiez. Dans ma famille, j'avais bien sûr mon papa et ma maman mais aussi un petit frère et une petite sœur. Mon papa avait le plus beau pelage rose de la famille, c'est d'ailleurs pour ça que maman l'avait choisi. Maman elle avait de belles pattes violettes qu'elle nous avait léguées. Mon petit frère et ma petite sœur avaint un joli nez aquilin blanc et des yeux rouges pétillants de malices. Nous étions tous comme cela, mais nous avions tous un petite quelque chose de différents. Mon papa nous a apprit très jeune comment satisfaire les exigences des humains, comment parfumer comme il se doit comment les saluer et discuter avec eux. Justement, demain allait être ma première journée de travail, j'étais un peu stressée, mon père vint alors me voir.

« -Que ce passe t-il ma chérie ?

-J'ai peur pour demain, et si je n'arrivais pas à faire se que me demandent les humains et si je me trompe, et si …

-Je suis sûre que tu t'en sortiras très bien, surtout n'oublies pas de sourire, tu es tellement jolie quand tu souries. »

Les derniers conseils de mon papa me redonnèrent le moral, je sentais que la journée de demain allait bien se passer.

Quand le soleil fut levé je sortis du champs où nous vivions, et m'aventurais près du village, là dans un petit fourrés, nous attendions les humains. Un humain vint alors à ma rencontre.

« -Puis je te demander de l'aide Fluvetin ? Me dit-il

J'acquiesçais et le suivis au village, l'activité battait son plein, je fus émerveillée des allées et venues de chacun. L'humain devant moi faisait des signes de la mains à beaucoup d'autres, sans doute des amis à lui, il m'emmena dans une grande maison un peu à l'écart, là il poussa les portes de son domicile et m'invitait à rentrer. Il me mena à travers de pièces, jusque dans un endroit où il y avait des draps.

-Voilà, tu crois que ça ne va être trop dur ?

-Je pense que ça ira.

-Je serais à côté si tu as besoin de quelque chose. N'hésite pas à demander à boire où à manger, j'ai des jus de baies tout frais et des poffins qui sortent du four.

-Merci...

-Appelle moi Cia, se sera plus simple.

-Es tu un garçon où une fille.

Un peu surpris, l'humain me regardait.

-Oh je vois, tu es nouvelle, je suis une fille, comme toi.

Je souris, je préférais que se soit une fille, il paraît qu'elles sont plus gentilles.

-Contente de faire ta connaissance.

Elle quitta la pièce, je me posais sur les draps et secouais mon pelage pour faire tomber un peu de poussière parfumée. Je fis de même avec les autres.

-Tu te débrouilles bien, elle posa un plateau avec des petits gâteaux et une coupelle remplie d'un liquide bleu. C'est du jus de baies Oran, j'espère que tu aimes.

Je vins siroter le jus qui me plut beaucoup. Quand la journée touchait à sa fin, Cia me congédia. Sur le chemin du retour, je trouvais une forme noire étalée au sol. Je m'approchais d'elle, elle n'avait pas l'air bien. Je la ramenais donc chez moi et l'allongeait dans mon lit, ma maman, inquiète, appela papa. Quand il rentra dans ma chambre, il secoua son plumage au dessus du pauvre malheureux. Ses yeux papillonants finirent par s'ouvrir.

-Bonjour, ma fille t'as trouvé inconscient, comment te sens tu ?

-Bien, merci, mais vous n'auriez pas du m'aider

-Fadaise, il faut que nous nous entre-aidions entre créature de la même espèce.

Il eu un pauvre sourire.

-Vous le pensez vraiment, comme c'est naïf. Il se leva. Il faut que je quitte cet endroit, où il vous arrivera malheur à vous aussi.

Il sorti alors et se retrouva dan le champs de fleurs il percuta au passage mon frère, mais continua son chemin sans s'excuser.

-Eh demande pardon au moins. S'énerva mon frère.

-Je t'en pris, ne t'énerve pas, supplia t-il.

-Comment veux tu que je réagisse.

Soudain, l'inconnu se prit la tête dans les mains, sa forme changea, se troubla pour revenir à la normal, tout ceux de notre espèce observaient cet étrange spectacle. Il releva finalement la tête et fit un tour sur lui même.

-Vous tous, écoutez moi. Un terrible malheur va s'abattre sur vous et les humains, vous ne pourrez rien faire, ou presque rien, une grave maladie va emporter la plupart d'entre vous, et vous ne pourrez pas tous les sauver. Je vous aurez prévenu. » .Il quitta alors le village, sans se retourner. Abasourdi, nous avons rien fait d'autre. Les jours passèrent, puis les semaines et les mois, nous avions tous oublié cet étrange personnage. Je travaillais toujours chez Cia, mais un jour, elle ne vint pas me chercher, je me rendis donc au village pour savoir ce qu'il en retournait. Le village au par avant si animé, était presque vide, les gens barricadés chez eux, je me dirigeais vers la maison de Cia, elle était au lit, fiévreuse. Je prévins alors mes parents qui eux même appelèrent les autres, pour tenter de soigner les pauvres malheureux. Nous avons réussi à soigner certain d'entre eux mais beaucoup moururent. Ils les enterrèrent alors, ne sachant que faire. Mais , beaucoup d'entre nous aussi, tombèrent malades. Nous avons essayé en vint de les sauver.

Mon père, mon frère et ma sœur étaient malades eux aussi. Nous avons essayé de les sauver, mais même notre pelage ne pouvait rien contre ce fléau. Ils moururent à leur tour. Alors nous les survivants avons été chercher des bandes où nous avons déposé un peu de notre poudre magique, puis nous les avons enterrés. Nous avons quitté ces terres, à la recherche d'endroits ou la peste n'avait pas frappé. Nous avons choisi de ne plus parler aux humains, de nous montrer prudents pour ne pas subir le même chagrin. Une créature m'a dit un jour, qu'elle été passée dans ce village, et que la nuit il y avait des ombres couvertes d'un tissu noir avec un masque blanc qui faisait peur aux enfants. Les humains de là bas les appelaient Skelenox.

**Voilà, j'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu !**

**N'hésitez pas à me dire se que vous en avez pensé !**

**Muxu**


End file.
